Terremoto en Forks
by Rosexy
Summary: Un gran terremoto azotara Forks justo cuando todos estén en la escuela.¿Que harán nuestros vampiros? Ayudar y que su secreto sea descubierto o ignorar y esperar que todo salga bien. // mi primer fic // E&B R&E A
1. Premonición

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una loca idea de mi mente.

_**Premonición **_

**Alice POV**

Era domingo y estaba acostada boca abajo en mi cama viendo un catalogo de zapatos, y tenia unos mas por hojear, Jasper se encontraba al lado mío leyendo un libro de historia, Edward tocaba el piano, Carlisle y Esme arreglaban el jardín y Emmett con Rosalie revisando y lavando los carros. Todo estaba en calma.

Iba pasando las hojas cuando la vista se me nublo y de repente estaba en la escuela, en clase de Literatura, todo estaba normal, no se porque estaba viendo esto hasta que sentí que todo empezó a temblar, empezó con un pequeño tambaleo y luego se convirtió en un gran estruendo. Todo pasaba tan rápido pero mis sentidos vampíricos me permitían ver todo….

Todos en el salón empezaron a alarmarse y gritar, los muros tronaban y se quebraban por el movimiento, todo caía al piso y las ventanas se rompían. Las chicas gritaban histéricas y los chicos estaban en shock. Yo me pare inmediatamente y les indique que salieran del salón, en unos segundos Jasper estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupación, nadie lo noto. Estaba siendo invadido por el miedo y me dijo que saliéramos de ahí inmediatamente.

-Alice, hay que irnos – dijo Jasper muy alarmado.

-No! Tenemos que ayudarlos! No sobrevivirán!- dije corriendo por los pasillos.

En eso me encontré con Edward, traía una cara de frustración y miedo, Bella no estaba con él.

-¿Han visto a Bella? No la encuentro por ninguna parte- dijo muy preocupado.

Todo era un caos, la luz se había ido, todos corrían como histéricos sin dirección alguna, olía a humo, supuse que había comenzado un incendio por algún corto, pero… ese olor…. Ese olor tan delicioso que tentaba a mi garganta también se sentía. Había heridos y hasta incluso muertos.

Voltee a ver a Jasper que ya tenía los ojos negros como el carbón y sujetaba mi mano con fuerza.

-Tienes que irte- dije pero el lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

-No, no te dejare sola- dijo entre dientes, tomando todo su autocontrol.

Yo estaba bien, y Edward estaba mas preocupado por Bella que por el olor. Íbamos corriendo por los pasillos desalojando los salones, unos alumnos estaban tan asustados que se habían quedado en los salones, debajo de sus bancas y en posición fetal. Todo se seguía moviendo, parecía una eternidad, pero en realidad solo pasaban segundos. Edward seguía buscando a Bella como loco, pero sin alejarse demasiado, buscaba en la mente de los chicos asustados alguna señal de donde estuviera Bella.

Pasando otro salón nos encontramos a Rosalie y Emmett haciendo lo mismo que nosotros hacíamos, desalojando un salón lleno de chicos de 4to grado, también tenían los ojos negros y no respiraban.

De repente, otro estruendo sonó y el techo del salón cayo, Emmett lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que aplastara a todos, Rosalie sacaba a los últimos alumnos que no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, un solo hombre deteniendo el techo, y al parecer no le costaba mucho.

-¡¡Vámonos Em!! Ya salieron todos!- le gritaba Rose

-No, si lo dejo se derrumbara todo el edificio, saquen a todos, yo estaré bien – dijo Emmett

-No te dejaré- dijo Rose acercando se a él y abrazándolo.

-Muy conmovedor, pero tengo que encontrar a Bella- dijo Edward con desesperación.

-La vi en el baño de mujeres antes de que todo esto empezara- le dijo Rose, Edward le agradeció con la mirada.

-¡Vamos Alice! No puedo ir solo, si esta lastimada y sangrando…..-no pudo terminar la frase.

-Ya voy- le dije y luego me dirige a Rose - Bien quédate con Emmett y encárguense de que esto aguante un poco mas antes de derrumbarse- ellos asintieron- yo ayudare a Edward y sacare a los que queden.

Corrimos al baño de mujeres, el olor a sangre ya era muy fuerte, Jasper no soltaba mi mano y había dejado de respirar, yo también deje de respirar ya que el aroma estaba quemando mi garganta.

Llegamos al baño de mujeres, todo el piso cubierto de agua, y efectivamente, ahí esta Bella, en el piso debajo de los lavamanos. Edward la vio y su cara de alivio fue evidente….

-Edward!!- grito Bella, estaba aterrada.

Bella se movía hacia él, cuando otro estruendo sonó y el muro del baño cayo….gran cantidad de polvo y tierra se esparció por todo el lugar….

-BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- grito Edward.

Jasper se tenso a mi lado…el agua del baño se tiño de un color rojo y yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos vieron. Ella estaba ahí, sana y salva cuando el muro cayó y ella desapareció.

Los ojos de Edward se tornaron negros, no supe muy bien si por la ira o el olor de la sangre de Bella que inundo el lugar.

Nos acercamos y lo único que se veía de Bella era su mano…. debajo del muro.

-Nooooo!! Bella, mi amor! No me hagas esto por favor!!- decía Edward sollozando y tomando su mano.

No lo podía creer, ella no estaba……o si?

Jasper y yo levantamos el muro y la vimos… ahí… su cuerpo inerte, no había señal de vida. Edward se hincó y la abrazó, acunándola….

-No… Bella…por favor… mi Bella….- Edward sollozaba sobre el cuerpo de Bella - Alice, no escucho su corazón…-volteó a verme pero yo no podía reaccionar ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Edward mordió su cuello en un intento de convertirla, pero ya era demasiado tarde…su corazón no latía y el veneno no se esparciría. Jasper y yo solo veíamos la escena, abrace fuertemente a Jasper, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y también empecé a sollozar, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Hermano… hay que salir de aquí – dijo Jasper sin dejar de abrazarme – esto no tardara mucho en caer.

Edward no dijo absolutamente nada… solo se levanto y tomo a Bella en sus brazos, yo ni siquiera podía mirarla, seguía sin creerlo. Mire a Edward, su rostro mostraba tanto dolor y tristeza, estaba en agonía.

Caminamos fuera del lugar y justo cuando salimos, todo el edificio cayó y una polvareda inundo el lugar, había una gran cantidad de gente afuera, ahí Rosalie y Emmett nos esperaban y corrieron hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Emmett al ver nuestras caras.

Rosalie soltó un grito de sorpresa y se aferró al brazo de Emmett.

-No es cierto- dijo con incredulidad, su mano viajo a su boca mientras veía a Bella en los brazos de Edward, sin moverse.

-¿Qué no es cierto?¿Por que siempre me pierdo de to……-hasta ese momento Emmett comprendió. Ya no dijo nada y solo abrazó a Rosalie que empezó a sollozar en los brazos de Emmett.

Todos sollozábamos, Edward no dejaba de mirarla y seguía tratando de despertarla, diciéndole que la amaba, que no lo dejara…. Pero ella nunca despertaría….

Estábamos lamentándonos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que todos nos observaban, con una cara que no sabía si era de espanto, miedo o sorpresa, o todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que miran?- dijo Emmett enfadado, la sensación de ser observado por tanta gente no era nada reconfortante.

-Nos miran a nosotros – dije tratando de comprender el por que, deberían de agradecernos en ves de mirarnos como fenómenos….

Nos acercamos unos pasos y todos se alejaron…temerosos…..

-¿Qué sucede? Por nosotros están vivos…– dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño al ver la reacción de todos.

-Exacto - dije, ahí me cayó el veinte, estábamos los seis parados frente al edificio derrumbado, sin un solo rasguño, excepto por Bella…. la ropa rasgada, pero ni una herida y al parecer eso lo notaron todos, los chicos que vieron a Emmett sostener el techo, todos a los que ayudamos a salir….Oh oh, esto no estaba nada bien, se había dado cuenta casi toda la escuela que no éramos normales y ni siquiera humanos….

----------------

Me encontré de nuevo en mi habitación jadeando y temblando, pero no estaba sola, toda la familia estaba a mí alrededor y Jasper me abrazaba con fuerza. Todos me miraban preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Que viste?- decía Jasper mientras mi respiración se normalizaba, aunque no lo necesitara.

Había sido solo una visión, pero…. se sintió tan real, nunca antes me había pasado algo así, una visión tan larga, detallada y dolorosa. Me aferré al Jasper, mientras el trataba de tranquilizarme.

Todos me miraban expectantes pero Edward….el rostro de Edward mostraba terror y dolor… sus ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas y tenia la mirada distante, en otra parte…. ¿Así me habré visto yo?

Entonces cuando me disponía a contar lo que había visto, Edward solo pudo pronunciar una palabra…

-¿Cuándo?- dijo serio y… ¿enojado?

-Mañana….- dije abrazando fuertemente a Jasper y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Hola!!! Que tal estuvo?? No sean muy duras, soy nueva en esto y es mi primer fic.**_

_**No me maten, no me maten.. piedad… por matar a Bella, fue solo una visión ok?? Primero lo había subido sin matar a Bella, pero luego se me ocurrió, ps porque no? Se supone que es de tragedia…..XD sean buenas**_

_**Que opinan? Estuvo bien, regular o ya plano de escritora moriría de hambre?? Porfa háganmelo saber!**_

_**Ya tengo casi completo el siguiente capitulo pero para subirlo necesitare de sus reviews para saber si sí le continuo o si me dedico a otra cosa jaja**_

_**Y los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas eh! XD **_

_**Pd. Mis queridas Sweet Dark Kndy y Mrs. Darcy HP, en especial de ustedes dos me gustaría saber que piensan, ustedes si pueden matarme en persona jaja pero no creo q lo hagan…. Vdd?? Las kiero!!!!**_

_**Gracias! **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Rosexy**_


	2. Desiciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Decisiones**

**Alice POV**

-¿Qué pasará mañana amor?- preguntó Jasper, abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello, todos estaban a la espera de que dijera lo que había visto.

Edward resopló, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, tomó su Volvo y se fue. Al parecer no quería escucharlo de nuevo…

-¿Qué le sucede?¿Por qué siempre me pierdo de todo?-bufó Emmett, que ironía, esa misma pregunta la hacía en mi visión, pobre Emmett siempre se frustra al no saber que pasa.

-Si quieres podemos esperar cariño, no te presionaremos…-dijo maternalmente Esme, al ver que aun no hablaba.

-Claro, no hay necesidad de que nos digas ahora, podemos esperar-afirmó Carlisle.

-No, esto no puede esperar- dije finalmente.

Suspire, me separe un poco de Jasper y me tomo de la mano, como apoyo y empecé a contar mi visión, todos escuchaban atentamente, Emmett sonrió al escuchar su parte, pero…. las miradas de curiosidad cambiaron a horror al escuchar la parte de Edward, las reacciones de Esme y Rosalie fueron las misma que en mi visión, de susto y dolor. Y comprendieron la reacción de Edward.

Carlisle analizaba detenidamente todo lo que decía sosteniéndose el mentón. Solo asentía a todo lo que decía, pero al final no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa, al igual que todos, al contar que nos habían descubierto, o eso fue lo que pensé en mi visión, realmente no había otra explicación.

Un silencio inundo la habitación, todos estaban pensativos hasta que Rosalie rompió el silencio.

-Bueno pues la solución es fácil, no vayamos a la escuela mañana y ya. Asunto arreglado- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Yo no pude evitar hacer una mueca por su comentario, como íbamos a ignorar el asunto y esperar a que sobrevivan todos, por lo que vi será un desastre total y sin nosotros, no creo que muchos sobrevivirían.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría como para decir eso Rosalie?¿Y Bella?¿Y nuestros amigos?-Dije algo enfadada, está bien que no le importe nada ni nadie más que ella y Emmett, pero no es para dejar a todos morir.

-Hay pues yo no tengo amigos- dijo desinteresada – además, si vas nos arriesgaras a todos, y Bella, pues no creo que Edward la deje ir a la escuela mañana, ya sabes cómo es de manipulador y preocupón.

Rodé mis ojos, era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con ella, había que planear algo, decidir que es lo que íbamos a hacer. Esperaba a que Carlisle tomara esa decisión, todos esperábamos a que hablara. Pero no decía nada, seguía pensativo…. hasta que por fin Esme habló.

-Amor, ¿qué es lo que piensas?- le dijo Esme tomando su brazo.

-Si pa', podría jurar que veo salir humo de tu cabeza de tanto pensar - Emmett y sus bromas - Ouch! - Rose le dio un buen golpe - Hey rose, eso dolió!- se quejo Emmett sobándose la cabeza.

- Estamos en una situación muy complicada – por fin habló Carlisle – si van, y ayudan a todos, bueno… nuestro secreto seria descubierto, a menos que nadie los vea, pero como sacar a chicos asustados sin indicarles por donde ir….- todos escuchábamos y asentíamos en acuerdo – pero por otra parte, si no van, tendremos que irnos porque si esa fue la destrucción que hubo en la escuela, qué pasara en todo el pueblo… el olor sería insoportable para algunos – dijo mirando a Jasper y a Emmett - pero… no podría dejar el hospital en una situación como esa….- estaba en lo correcto, un gran dilema, ya no dijo nada y volvió a su estado pensativo.

Todos pensábamos, bueno al menos yo sí pensaba, Rosalie no le daba importancia y Emmett bueno… no creo que él pueda llegar a una solución congruente y que resolviera los dos problemas. Pero para mi sorpresa, fue el primero que habló.

-Muy sencillo- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, todos lo volteamos a ver, esperando que no dijera una tontería o una de sus bromas – bueno, pues la escuela tiene alarma contra sismos, no? Lo que podemos hacer es activarla unos minutos antes de que empiece el terremoto, todos saldrán como si fuera un simulacro y tan tan… todos sanos y salvos – dijo como si hubiera sumado 2 + 2 y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, hasta Carlisle se golpeo la frente al no haber pensado en eso.

-Bueno…. Esa es una opción- dijo Carlisle dándole la razón a lo que dijo.

-Oh! Podemos llamar a la escuela y decir que hay una bomba! Así saldrán todos y será más divertido – dijo Emmett muy animado.

Dios! 2 minutos de congruencia y luego eso….ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Aunque fuera buena idea…. ¿Quien iba a poner una bomba en un pueblito? Es totalmente absurdo y nadie lo creería.

Aun así, yo no estaba del todo convencida con la idea de la alarma, en mi visión no escuche ninguna alarma, porque se supone que se activa sola, si es que tenemos una, a lo menos segundos antes o después de que empezara a temblar. Y estoy segurísima de que no escuche ninguna.

-La alarma contra incendios también funcionaria – por fin habló Jasper.

- Claro! Amor, eres un genio – dije abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso.

- Este…. no, no funcionará… - dijo Emmett – ¿no recuerdan? Yo una vez trate de activarla, estaba algo aburrido, pero no funcionó. Supongo que la desactivaron después de varias bromas de otros chicos.

Carlisle y Esme lo miraron de forma reprobatoria, ellos no sabían eso. Y era verdad, recuerdo varias veces en las que sonaba la alarma de incendios, se activaban las regaderas de agua y mi cabello se arruinaba. Varias chicas se molestaban por la broma y claro, los profesores también. Así que decidieron desactivarlas, algo estúpido porque que pasará cuando un verdadero incendio suceda, o en este caso, un grupo de vampiros trate de salvar a toda una escuela de un gran terremoto. Pero al parecer no pensaron en eso… estúpidos humanos.

-Bien….-dijo Carlisle tomando la decisión – Esto es lo que haremos…….

**Bella POV**

Era domingo y estaba sola en mi casa, Charlie se había ido de pesca con Billy y Edward no iba a venir sino hasta la noche.

Hoy estaba decidida a estudiar matemáticas, ¡arg! ¡Como las odio!, ¿De qué me servirá en la vida conocer el valor de "x" o "y", el límite de una ecuación o derivar? Era estúpido. Pero tenía que pasar la materia, con eso me conformaba, pasar con 6 porque no mas no me entraban, o peor aun cuando mas o menos sé lo que tengo que hacer pero me equivoco por tonterías, que el signo era negativo en ves de positivo….es frustrante.

Como odio a todos ellos que no tenían nada que hacer y se pusieron a pensar en ecuaciones y esas cosas, con sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir era suficiente para mí. Porque demonios querer saber eso si de nada me servirá y nunca mas lo utilizaré.

Pero ni modo, es una materia obligatoria, mañana tengo examen y no había estudiado nada porque según Edward me iba a ayudar pero ¿Cómo iba concentrarme en número con mi hermoso vampiro a un lado y mi corazón desbocado con cada torcida sonrisa suya? Era imposible.

Por eso mismo y muy a mi pesar, Edward había decidido dejarme sola hoy y claro, con cientos de ejercicios por hacer.

Toda la mañana había estado evitado estudiar, me levanté como a las 10, desayuné, me bañé y luego me vestí lo más lento que podía. Hasta que ya no pude evitarlo más me dedique a estudiar. Decidí sacar el libro que utilizábamos, por primera vez en todo el año, ni siquiera lo había sacado de su envoltura. Y para mi sorpresa venía todo muy bien explicado, me reí por no haber pensado en esto antes y comencé con los ejercicios.

Ya llevaba un buen rato estudiando cuando pegue un brinco con un grito ahogado al sentir de la nada unos fríos brazos rodearme. Obviamente era Edward pero no me lo esperaba.

-¡Por dios Edward! Me espantaste – dije volteando a verlo – casi me matas de un susto – dije algo divertida.

Pero él en vez de reírse puso una cara de… ¿tristeza? ¿Dolor? como si algo lo hubiera golpeado. Se percató de mi mirada y rápidamente cambio su expresión y surgió ese Edward que tanto amaba, viéndome con amor y adoración.

-¿Que sucede amor? Se supone que ibas a venir hasta la noche – dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Es que tenía muchísimas ganas de verte – dijo tomando mi mano, pero yo notaba algo raro en él, como que estaba ansioso y algo preocupado.

- mmm…. Pero si fuiste tú el que decidió dejarme estudiar sola hoy – dije haciendo un puchero – además creo que ya le……

No pude terminar de hablar porque de la nada me besó con ansias, algo muy raro en el, siempre soy yo la que necesita de sus labios. Esto confirmaba mis sospechas, definitivamente algo le pasaba y lo iba a averiguar.

El beso se alargó mas de lo normal, yo no iba a hacer nada al respecto, estaba feliz de que me besara así pero eso no le quitaba lo raro.

-Te amo Bella – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Edward, pero estas asustándome ¿Qué pasa? – su actitud era demasiado rara y en verdad comenzaba a preocuparme.

- No pasa nada amor, no dejaré que algo te suceda – dijo tomando mi cara y dándome un tierno beso – ahora, déjame ver como vas con estos ejercicios.

Y se dispuso a revisar lo que tenia hecho, yo fingí que estaba leyendo el libro pero mi mente estaba maquilando lo que acababa de decir…. el "no dejare que algo te suceda" probaba que el "no pasa nada" era una total mentira. Edward estaba ocultándome algo y definitivamente no era algo bueno.

-Vaya amor, en verdad vas mejorando, tienes casi todos bien excepto por algunos signos – dijo dándome mi sonrisa torcida favorita – por que no descansas un poco mientras termino de revisar esto.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas ya tengo hambre – dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Me prepare un sándwich y salí a la sala, Edward ya me esperaba en el sillón con los brazos abiertos. Me senté en su regazo y empecé a comer. El me abrazó y prendió la televisión, estábamos en completo silencio cuando….

-Bella por favor, no vayas a la escuela mañana – dijo de sopetón, no me esperaba eso, hace unos minutos me había dicho lo bien que iba con las matemáticas y ahora me pedía que no fuera cuando mañana es el examen.

-Pero Edward…. mañana es el examen – dije replicándole, cuando podía preguntarle por que me pedía eso pero ya llegare a ese punto.

-No importa, quédate conmigo, iremos al prado y estarás a salvo – dijo tomando mis manos y con esos ojos que me empezaban a hipnotizar.

-No me hagas esa mirada Edward, es la segunda vez que mencionas eso de mi seguridad, algo esta pasando y quiero que me lo digas ya – dije cruzando mis brazos, aunque esa propuesta había sido demasiado tentadora, no iba a caer tan fácil.

Suspiro pesadamente y paso una mano por su hermoso cabello…

-Bien, si en verdad quieres saber…. – dijo rendido.

-Si, si quiero saber – dije aparentando estar enojada, pero en realidad estaba feliz de que había ganado.

- Alice tuvo una visión – volteo a verme y yo solo asentí, esperando por lo demás – de que…habrá… ungranterremotoenForkscuandoestemosenlaescuela…mañana – dijo tan rápido que me tomo algo de tiempo descifrar todo lo que dijo.

La felicidad que tenia se convirtió en confusión, si lo que dijo fue "un gran terremoto en Forks cuando estemos en la escuela" no le veía lo preocupante, digo… Edward es un vampiro y en la escuela hay alarmas para eso. No entendía por que tanta insistencia en mi seguridad si en menos de un segundo Edward podría alejarme del peligro.

Al ver mi cara de confusión agrego…

-Bella, habrá muchos heridos y el olor será muy fuerte, además… - dudó en lo que me iba a decir – además… no quiero que te pase nada, por eso te pido… te ruego que mañana no vayas y te quedes conmigo – dijo verdaderamente preocupado.

-Pero… y mis amigos? Ángela, Mike, Jessica, Eric….Lauren – ok Lauren no era mi mejor amiga pero si algo les sucedía cuando podía impedirlo, no podría perdonármelo – tengo que avisarles –dije dirigiéndome al teléfono.

- ¿Y que les dirás Bella? ¿Que presientes que ocurrirá una tragedia que acabará con la escuela? No lo creerán…. – dijo tomándome del brazo y sentándome de nuevo.

-Tengo que hacer algo Edward, no voy a quedarme sentada esperando que sobrevivan.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi familia ya esta pensando en algo, a mi lo que me importa es que tú estés bien, por favor, no vayas….

Vaya, en realidad se va a poner feo. Que los Cullen se ocuparan de la escuela me daba algo de alivio, pero aun así, que Edward y yo no fuéramos mañana justo cuando ocurrirá algo así, se vería muy extraño.

-Tenemos que ir Edward, se verá muy raro que no fuéramos mañana - estaba a punto de replicarme cuando agregue – no te preocupes, te entiendo y no me separaré de tu lado por nada del mundo, de acuerdo? – eso ya lo puso a pensar – además, déjame hacer el examen, si? – dije poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito mojado.

-mmm…. ¿A que hora es el examen? – perfecto, al estarlo pensando estaba funcionando.

-A la primera hora, no creo que ocurra tan temprano, déjame poner a prueba todo lo que estudie hoy…. ¿Siiiiiiiii? – ahora empezaba a hacerle ojitos.

- Esta bien – ¡vaya! Hoy era mi día para convencer a Edward, espero poder convencerlo en OTRA cosa – pero no me separare de ti, ni aunque vayas al baño, ¿quedo claro? – dijo tomando mi cara y besándome.

- Claro como el agua – dije dándole fin a la discusión y cambiando a otros asuntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que tal chicas!! Les gustó???**

**Ahora si me costo un poco de trabajo terminar este capitulo, mi cabeza no mas no quería cooperar y la inspiración menos.**

**Por favor díganme si les gusto, aprieten el pequeño botón verde que dice "Review", me hará muy feliz y así actualizaré lo mas pronto posible.**

**Por cierto…. se aceptan ideas y sugerencias.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**

**Rosexy**


	3. El Plan

El Plan

**Edward POV**

Me dirigía a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y ver que es lo que había planeado mi familia. Bella se había enojado, de nuevo, al no dejar que los besos y caricias pasaran a más. Ella no entiende lo frágil que es, pero bueno… la deje en su casa estudiando, ya dominaba mejor las matemáticas, me preguntó que pasaría con Charlie y es algo que no sabia pero seguramente Alice si.

Así que aquí iba, en mi Volvo y entrando al garaje. Los pensamientos de mi familia eran un caos total así que decidí bloquearlos y esperar a entrar.

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al entrar. Había planos y mapas del pueblo y de cada edificio de Forks por todas partes, en la gran mesa del comedor estaba un plano enorme de la escuela, cada detalle de cada cosa estaba y mi familia alrededor apuntando, cada uno, un punto diferente y debatiendo.

Me pregunté por un segundo se donde habían sacado todo eso pero mejor no querer saberlo.

Justo cuando entre, todos callaron y me voltearon a ver, seguramente Alice ya les había contado todo. Esme se acerco y me dio un cariñoso abrazo, yo le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño – me decía en su tono maternal.

-Lo sé mama – le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas, no muy animadamente pero no quería que se preocupara por mi.

Carlisle se acercó y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-No te preocupes hijo, no dejaremos que nada le pase – en verdad no quería hablar de eso así que solo asentí y me dirigí a mi pequeño monstruo favorito.

-Bien Alice, ¿Qué tienen planeado? – dije dando una palmada y mirando el mapa, no me había dado cuenta que pusieron pequeños soldados de juguete representando a cada uno, eso me dio mucha gracia.

-Pues tenemos varios planes, eso si, Carlisle se quedará en el hospital y Esme lo ayudará, Emmett, Jasper tu y yo estaremos en la escuela----

-No, yo estaré con Bella – dije decidido y cortante. Ups! Interrumpí a Alice, me fulmino con la mirada y dijo…

-Eso ya lo sé! Déjame terminar, si?! – se exasperó y yo temí, cuando ella se enojaba era realmente terrorífica – además, sí estarás en la escuela porque Bella esta decidida en hacer su examen y aunque no te lo dijo, planea ayudar a sus amigos.

-Esta bien, perdón, ya… - mejor me callo y escucho, aunque ya sabia la mayor parte del plan…

-Bien, como te decía y creo que ya sabes, tenemos varios planes y personalmente apoyo a Jasper…. Amor, ¿Podrías compartirnos tu idea? – dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa a Jasper.

Todos volteamos a ver a Jasper, al parecer solo Alice y yo sabíamos la gran estrategia que Jasper había trazado en su mente, todavía se debatía en algunas cosas, pero en definitiva, era la mejor.

Jasper se paró recordando el soldado que era y empezó a explicar su idea, apuntando a varios puntos del mapa….

-Bien…lo mejor seria que Emmett y Rosalie cuidaran la mitad norte de la escuela, Alice y yo estaremos en la otra mitad… nos separaremos para desalojar los salones, los puntos mas débiles son aquí, aquí y…. aquí, así que habrá que desalojarlos primero, las zonas de mas seguridad son esta y esta, ahí los llevaremos y al final de todo nos reuniremos… aquí…

-Yo estaré atenta a cualquier cambio en el futuro y Jasper tratará de que se mantenga la serenidad en el ambiente, nos comunicaremos a velocidad vampírica y con Edward… bueno el también estará atento a cualquier cosa – decía Alice muy segura de sí – Todo saldrá bien – finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Todos analizaban lo que decía y asentíamos en aprobación… excepto Emmett.

-Osea que… ¿no actuaremos antes… sino durante el terremoto? – preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Emmett, no creo que tu idea de dándole un golpe al suelo se activará antes la alarma de sismos, funcione… ¿Qué tal que lo provocas antes? – dijo Jasper alzando la ceja.

-¿Y si alguien nos ve? – dijo Rosalie, a ella solo le importaba que nuestro secreto se mantuviera a salvo, ayudaría solo porque no iba a dejar a Emmett solo… como si algo le pudiera pasar al fortachón.

-¡Eso ya lo tengo yo cubierto! – grito Alice yendo a su recamara y regresando con algo en la mano – tengan esto y échense cuando lo crean necesario – decía mientras nos daba a cada uno un pequeño frasco - gotero rojo.

-¿Qué es esto Alice? – preguntó Esme examinando el frasco.

- Es sangre – dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento a Jasper casi se le salen los ojos, y nos inundo una ola de pánico.

- Jasper, tranquilízate, es sangre artificial – dije y una ola de tranquilidad nos golpeó.

-Y….. ¿Para qué es la sangre Alice? – decía Emmett probándola – waaacalaaa!! Sabe horribleeee!! – todos rodamos los ojos.

- Ay Emmett…. ¿Que no es obvio? La usaremos para fingir heridas, ya sabes… así como en Halloween, un poco de sangre por aquí y por allá – decía Alice mientras le ponía un poco a Jasper – miren! Se ve bastante real…. No??

Jasper tenía sangre como si se hubiera abierto la ceja, el labio y con un golpe en la cabeza, en verdad se veía real, bueno… a ojos humanos claro está.

-También en la ropa y en los brazos, así se vera mejor- decía Jasper mientras el solo se pintaba, Alice hizo un mohín, pero sabia que tenia razón. Así que no dijo nada pero….

-Yo no mancharé mi ropa con eso – dijo Rosalie asqueada.

-Oh vamos, amor… Nunca nos ponemos la misma ropa 2 días, ¿que sería si la manchas un poco? Además….–Emmett no continuó por la mirada fulminante que recibió de su esposa.

-Ash… como sea – Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y ya no dijo nada, pero en su cabeza no paraba de maldecir.

-Muy bien pensado Alice – decía Carlisle orgulloso – bastante ingenioso...y hablando de sangre… creo que lo mejor será que todos vayamos a cazar y que sea suficiente chicos… - dijo mirando a Emmett y Jasper, los aludidos asintieron – beban hasta mas no poder porque mañana será un día difícil.

Todos asentimos y estábamos listos, actuaríamos rápido y sigilosamente, como solo un vampiro sabe, el secreto estaba, hasta ahora, a salvo… la sangre artificial serviría para no levantar sospechas ahora solo faltaba que no necesitáramos levantar o sostener algún muro porque eso si, ni como explicarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Que tal!!!! Les gusto?? **

**Bien, perdón por tardarme pero es que no mas no se me ocurría mucho, por cierto tengo que agregar que mi queridísima "Karlita" me ayudo bastante, muchas gracias chica! Me salvaste jaja ah! No salió tu correo en el review. "ROCIO": ya no me odies jaja esperare tu review!. "SALESIA": amo tus super reviews!! **

**En fin, gracias a todas las que escriben review, en serio sin sus comentarios ni me animaría a seguir la historia. Así que ya saben… si quieren el siguiente capitulo necesitare de muchos reviews! Porque… veo que entra mucha gente pero casi nadie deja review **** eso me pone triste…. Jaja que chantajista n_n. Ya lo saben!! **

**Reviews = siguiente capitulo :D **

**Nos leemos luego!!!**

**Ciao!!**

**Atte. Rosexy**


	4. Complicaciones

"Complicaciones"

_**Edward POV**_

Hoy era el día, toda la noche y parte de la madrugada mi familia y yo nos fuimos a cazar a las zonas mas alejadas de Forks, cada quien se fue por su presa predilecta, creo que acabamos con los animales de la zona. Teníamos que estar bien alimentados para la gran prueba de hoy, especialmente para Jasper al que le insistimos en retirarse pero alegó que no se separaría de Alice. Como no leí duda alguna en su cabeza permitimos que se quedara a ayudar.

Corríamos por los bosques de regreso a casa.

-Alice, ¿A que hora…..

-Estaba en clase de literatura así que calculo que es después del receso, por la mitad de la penúltima hora.

De acuerdo, tendremos bastante tiempo para analizar la construcción y de que Jasper mande ondas de tranquilidad. Además Bella tiene su examen a la primera hora, así que no habrá problema.

-Alice, ¿todo va bien?- pregunto Jasper, que corría a pocos centímetros de Alice.

-Si, todo siegue bien…no….espera….- mi cuerpo de estremeció - Ahhhhhh!!!!! – un grito inundo el bosque y Alice tropezó, por suerte Jasper estaba lo bastante cerca para atraparla.

-¿Qué pasa, que ves? – para ese momento todos nos habíamos parado alrededor de la pequeña.

-Nada!!! Absolutamente nada!!!! – grito furiosa.

Oh oh… eso solo podía significar……

-¡Malditos perros! – dije entre dientes y corrí lo mas aprisa posible hacia la casa, seguramente la manada se estaba metiendo en lo que no les importaba.

Tenia la intención de llegar a casa y llamarle a Jacob, pero no fue necesario a pocos kilómetros ya los escuchaba y el olor penetrante a perro mojado indicaba que se encontraba toda la manada fuera de la casa, esperándonos….genial…..

Cruzando por el limite de los arboles y entrando al patio trasero ahí estaban, en su formación oficial y en fase, Sam al frente con Jared y Paul a sus costados, Jacob, Leah y Seth un poco mas atrás de ellos. Cuando me vieron entrar se pusieron mas alertas y en posición de defensa.

Emmett y Jasper me alcanzaron y se ubicaron a mis costados, en la misma posición de hostilidad que ellos…..genial….absolutamente genial….

Sin decir una palabra quedamos a pocos metros de distancia.

-Hola Sam –dije en forma casual y haciendo un ademan con la mano, esto hizo que Paul quedara en posición de ataque, Emmett seguía sus movimientos meticulosamente. No dudaría en echársele encima si movía un solo pelo mas….

Con una significativa mirada a Jasper le pedí que calmara un poco la tensión de la situación, y así fue… pocos segundos después olas de tranquilidad golpearon la zona.

_Hey Edward, venimos en son de paz – _pensaba mientras miraba con reproche a Paul, quien inmediatamente adopto una posición mas tranquila, claro no sin antes bufar – _supongo que ya están enterados del o que pasará._

-Por supuesto – no iba a entrar en detalles sobre nuestros planes, a ellos no les concernía – pero, ¿tu como lo supiste?

-Tenemos nuestras fuentes, ¿Cuándo piensan irse? Los escoltaremos…. – esa pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenido…que demonios?!?!...., por suerte llego Carlisle junto con las chicas, se coloco a un lado de mi y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, yo seguía en shock por la estupidez que me había dicho Sam.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?- saludo a la manada, todos voltearon a ver a Sam, esperando su contestación… Sam hizo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo, bueno, algo de respeto le tenia a Carlisle.

Carlisle hizo una rápida observación de la situación y me preguntó….

_¿Todo bien Edward?_

Hice un ademan de incomodidad, pasando mi peso de un pie a otro. Capto mi señal, y analizo por un segundo.

-¿Por qué no vamos adentro, chicos? Para que estemos un poco más cómodos – dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Esme y se dirigía a la puerta de atrás.

No dio lugar para una negativa así que la manada se dispuso a ir al bosque y salir de fase, Leah y Seth ya lo seguían cuando Sam les dijo….

_Leah y Seth, ustedes quédense aquí y estén atentos._

Ignore pero no pase por alto las miradas que Sam nos dirigía al pronunciar "estén atentos"…. ¡¿Qué demonios?!¿A que rayos se refería?...Esto estaba mal… muy mal….

Entramos a la casa y rápidamente nos pusimos a recoger y limpiar todos los papeles y planos que había por toda la casa, en especial el gran plano de la escuela. Para cuando entraron, la sala y el comedor estaban perfectamente ordenados.

Nos sentamos en la gran mesa del comedor usada mas que nada para conferencias.

Carlisle en la cabecera, Esme a su izquierda y yo a su derecha. Emmett y Jasper prefirieron quedarse parados en las esquinas detrás de Carlisle, Alice se sentó al lado de mi y Rosalie, con una evidente cara de disgusto, al lado de Esme.

Sam, Paul, Jared y Jacob entraron vestidos únicamente con sus pantalones rotos. Echaron una mirada a nuestra organización y adoptaron una igual. Sam en la cabecera con Jared sentado a su derecha y Jacob a su izquierda. Paul, al igual que Emmett, prefirió quedarse parado entre Sam y Jacob con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Emmett, quien hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-Bien Sam, ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Carlisle, como ya saben, habrá un gran terremoto en Forks obviamente es algo que no podemos evitar así que venimos a pedirles que se vayan, no queremos mas victimas de las que ya puede haber.

Un insulto… eso era… un total insulto!! Si lo que nos proponíamos era ayudar… no masacrar a todo el pueblo…

-Sam, no tenemos la mas mínima intención de dejar el lugar, al contrario, tenemos planeado ayudar de hecho…. – Paul interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

-Si claro, ayudar… ¿Cómo unos chupasangres como ustedes podrían ayudar? – el cometario de Paul fue totalmente ignorado por Carlisle.

-De hecho, estamos bien organizados para cuando suceda y tomamos nuestras precauciones, acabamos de alimentarnos en la afueras de Forks – una mueca de repulsión se mostro en la cara de todos los lobos.

-¿Y podrían compartir su magnifico plan?- pregunto Sam con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – hablo Rosalie, enfadada y claro, quien no? Se estaban comportando de una manera muy ofensiva– tú ocúpate de tu maldita aldea y no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Eso era lo que faltaba para que Paul explotara…

-Mira! Maldita güera oxigenada!!.... – se acercaba a Rosalie con los puños cerrados y temblando de pies a cabeza, Emmett rápidamente se puso delante de ella.

-Mira tu! Perro sarnoso, no le hables así a mi Rose o sino…. – ya estaban uno enfrente del otro, con los puños cerrados, la mirada fúrica y gruñendo.

-O sino que?! Esteroides con patas…. – un rugido estrepitoso inundo la sala, no era bueno que Emmett se enojara, porque así como puede ser de alegre y bromista, cuando se enojaba, de verdad se enojaba.

La situación se había salido totalmente de control, una pelea era inminente, todos se habían levantado de sus asientos, hasta a Jasper lo había invadido la emoción de la lucha. Los únicos cuerdos éramos Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Sam, Jacob y yo. Jasper y Jared se gruñían mutuamente, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett le gruñían a Paul….genial….absolutamente genial…..

-¡YA BASTA! – la mesa fue golpeada, ahora la que grito fue Alice, si era malo que Emmett se enojara era aun peor que Alice se enojara… eso si que era realmente escalofriante.

Con su sola mirada furiosa calló a Jasper de inmediato, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Sus gruñidos fueron reemplazados por miradas de temor, y como no, un duendecillo como Alice furiosa no se veía todos los días, se convertía en un verdadero monstruo aterrador, de verdad su cabello desordenado como siempre y las puntas apuntando a todos lados, en vez de adorable parecía el mismísimo diablo.

Hasta Paul y Jared se calmaron y retomaron sus lugares. Hubo de nuevo tranquilidad.

-Sam, ya tenemos todo arreglado, puedo ver que todo saldrá bien- decía mientras se tocaba la sien - … bueno… podía ver que todo saldría bien, pero si ustedes se entrometen entonces no podre ver absolutamente nada, no es personal pero me parece realmente ofensivo que piensen que podríamos hacer daño al pueblo… dios! Si también son nuestros amigos – lanzó una mirada hacia Paul para advertirle de cualquier comentario que tenia planeado decir, Paul se guardo sus palabras inmediatamente - ya tomamos las medias necesarias, trataremos de que haya la menor cantidad de heridos posibles. Como lo haremos, eso en verdad no les importa, ustedes ocúpense de su aldea y nosotros nos ocuparemos del pueblo. No nos subestimen, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes saben perfectamente bien que no somos como los demás de nuestra especie y acéptenlo! Necesitan nuestra ayuda! – todo esto lo decía con un dedo levantado hacia Sam, mientras él la miraba atentamente, Carlisle tenia una pequeña sonrisa y yo también, la cara de la manada no tenia precio, parecían cachorros regañados.

Sam sabia que ella tenía razón, después de meditarlo un poco asintió y dijo…

-Esta bien, tienes razón, lo lamento… no lo había mirado desde ese punto, nosotros nos mantendremos en nuestro territorio – se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a irse cuando…

-Pero recuerden el tratado…. No pueden dañar a nadie – esto lo dijo mirando especialmente a Jasper.

Alice lanzó un gruñido de frustración hacia Sam, éste alzó los brazos en ademan de paz y se fue, seguido por toda la manada.

Problema resuelto, ahora si… faltaba poco tiempo para que las clases empezaran y con ellas la catástrofe… esa si era inevitable.

Pero estábamos preparados para todo….

Bueno…..

Casi todo……

_**Primero que nada…. Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón. X_x**_

_**Perdónenme por tardarme tanto, no era mi intención pero es que mi creatividad se fue en unas largas vacaciones, primero exámenes luego vacaciones de invierno, luego regreso a la escuela, trabajos y… ya saben… además de que no se me ocurría nada, no tenia tiempo, pero ya… aquí esta, gracias a una clase de formación y después de una estresante exposición, llegó!!**_

_**Que tal?? Se lo esperaban?? **_

_**Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, ideas…. Jitomatazos, amenazas…. n_n"**_

_**Dejen un review!! Aunque sea un "muy bien" o "pesimaaa te odio" no importa, se acepta todo.**_

_**Gracias por leerme**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Rosexy **_


	5. Errores

Errores

**Edward POV**

Faltaban pocas horas para que las clases empezaran, ya estábamos más que listos…. Bañados, vestidos y sobre todo… saciados. Trazamos el plan una y otra vez, ya todo estaba cubierto y nada podía fallar. Alice observaba cada posibilidad de error en el futuro y hasta ahora…. No había.

Llego la hora de partir, todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a la escuela. Yo tome mi Volvo para ir por Bella, no me iba a separar de ella ni un solo segundo.

Aparque fuera de su casa, Charlie ya no estaba… oh! Charlie… olvide preguntarle a Alice respecto a él. Toque el claxon y espere afuera, recargado en mi Volvo. Y ahí estaba, mi hermosa Bella saliendo de la casa, se le veía algo cansada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola amor! – me abrazo y besó.

-Hola amor, ¿por qué tan feliz?- la tome de la cintura para pegarla más a mi – ¿las catástrofes te divierten? – dije juguetonamente.

-Ya ni me acordaba de eso, lo que pasa es que estuve estudiando y me siento completamente preparada para ese examen – la sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser más grande.

- Me parece maravilloso, lista ara irnos? Se nos hará tarde y tenemos el examen a la primera hora- le abrí la puerta del carro y entro.

Subí al auto y conduje a la escuela, Bella seguía sonriendo pero podía notar algo de nerviosismo. Me alegraba que no estuviera tan preocupada como nosotros. Bueno, con un clan de súper fuertes y veloces vampiros alrededor para ella no había peligro.

-Y…. exactamente, que es lo que harán? – Bella preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Pues, en resumen…trataremos de sacar a todos lo más rápido posible, pero sin que sospechen algo de nosotros – trate de sonar lo mas casual posible.

-mmm…. – Bella hizo una divertida mueca – y… todos estarán en la escuela? – no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-Sí, todos ya tenemos algo que hacer.

- También Jasper? – dijo alarmada. Oh! ya entendí – recuerdas… Algo relacionado con mi cumpleaños…. Edward y esa vez fue una pequeña gota – dolió recordar aquello – que pasa si hay heridos… sangre por aquí y por allá…

Ok entendía su punto, pero… porque todos dudaban tanto de Jasper, su control ha mejorado con el tiempo.

-Bella, el autocontrol de Jasper ha mejorado bastante desde…. ese día – día que no quería recordar.

-Pero… - rápidamente tape su boca con un dedo.

-Shh! Calla corazón, ya todo está planeado y controlado, Alice estará muy al pendiente de cualquier cambio en el futuro. Lo único que me importa hoy es que tu estés a salvo, de acuerdo? Y por eso no quiero que te separes de mi en ningún momento, entendido? Seré tu sombra.

-Si si Edward, ya me lo habías dicho, relájate, si? – ahí, esa expresión y tanta confianza no traía nada bueno, algo se traía Bella entre manos. Este es uno de los momentos en los que más me frustra no poder leer su mente.

Mis sospechas fueron interrumpidas cuando entramos al estacionamiento, mis hermanos ya habían llegado y estaban atentos a todo. Me estacione y bajamos del carro.

-Vaya! Podrían calmarse todos? Parece que pondrán una bomba en la escuela o que traen droga – dijo Bella mientras saludaba a todos.

Un rápido vistazo a la cara de mis hermanos y tenía razón, cualquiera que nos viera, si ya de por si éramos los "raros", juraría que estábamos escondiendo o tramábamos algo.

-Tiene razón, actuemos normal, como siempre – en ese momento todos adoptamos una posición más relajada.

Dieron el toque para la primera clase. En efecto, todo parecía normal, lo de siempre y con las olas de tranquilidad que emanaba Jasper todo era aun más relajante y feliz.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a clase de Matemáticas, yo ya había hecho esto demasiadas veces así que no tenía problemas. Llegamos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, las bancas era de dos personas y me senté con Bella hasta atrás. Dieron el toque de inicio de clases y la maestra entró con un fajo de exámenes. Bella seguía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al parecer en este examen le iría bien sin copiarme.

Empezó con la repartición, en cuanto a Bella le dieron su examen y lo examinó, la sonrisa se fue de sus labios y se puso tan pálida como yo, fue tan gracioso que tuve que reprimir una risa. Volteo a verme y su expresión era de pánico, al parecer no se esperaba esto en el examen. Le sonreí levemente y empecé a resolver el examen, así ella podría copiarme, como le habíamos estado haciendo últimamente.

Termine y lo acerque un poco a ella para que lo viera, ella había intentado hacer unos ella pero en cuanto vio mis resultados, empezó a borrar todo. Eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo, hay mi Bella. Fue cuando cometí un grave error.

-Señor Cullen, puede decirme que es tan gracioso? – la maestra se percato de mi sonrisa y como yo pensaba en Bella no lo había visto antes que sospechaba.

-De nada profesora, ya termine – oh no… otro error.

-Bien, si ya terminó puede entregarme su examen y salir del salón – oh oh.

Al escuchar esto, Bella dejo caer su cabeza en la banca.

-Algún problema con eso señorita Swan?- eso aumento las sospechas de la maestra.

-No maestra – levanto su cabeza y siguió escribiendo.

Se acerco a nosotros y tomo mi examen, le dio un vistazo rápido y luego me miro, como era un excelente alumno no dijo nada.

-Puede retirarse señor Cullen – Bella alzo su cabeza y su mirada era de suplica.

Demonios, justo era el día de hoy que tenía que salirme, porque alice no vio esto? Aaahhh….

-Señor Cullen, retírese a donde quiera o tendrá que retirarse a la dirección – la maestra ya sabía que le estaba pasando el examen a Bella, pero como yo era alumno modelo no quería perjudicarme… se estaba enojando…. La deslumbre con mi mejor sonrisa….

-Ya me voy maestra, gracias – mire rápidamente a Bella y le hizo una cara de disculpa.

Mientras me levantaba e iba, escuchaba a la maestra….

-Bien, el show se acabo, todos a sus exámenes.

Genial, tenía que ser hoy el día en que me descubrieran pasando el examen, ya lo habíamos hecho tantas veces… porque justamente hoy, cuando no quiero separarme de ella ni un momento, me sacaban de la clase… y si me quedaba aquí en el pasillo esperándola alguien me vería y me hecharia de aquí … bien, decidí irme al volvo a tranquilizar… que podría pasarle a Bella? Solo reprobaría y eso no es tan malo… creo. Estaré esperándola afuera cuando toque la campana.

No pasa nada Cullen, relájate… no dejare que le pase nada, nada malo pasara….espero.

**Bella POV**

Edward se fue… se fue, me dejo aquí lidiando con este estúpido examen, que había pasado? Estudie todo lo que debía estudiar y cuando me dan el examen, no entendí nada, todo se borro de mi cabeza, blanco, nada… al menos pude copiarle a Edward dos problemas de cinco, con eso no pasaría, necesitaba hacer el otro por mi cuenta… bien, bella, tranquila, respira, es solo un tonto examen.

Resolví el problema como pude… no sé si estuvo bien lo que hice, solo lo hice, tal vez le allá atinado... quién sabe, ya no me importa, arg….

El timbre sonó cuando disque resolvía el cuarto problema, me levante y le di mi examen a la maestra, con fastidio salí del salón, seguramente Edward me estaría esperando afuera… pero que sorpresa que no lo vi, tal vez me esperaría en mi casillero, así que camine por los pasillos.

-Hey Bella! – era Mike Newton, genial… simplemente maravilloso – como te fue? Creo que estuvo fácil.

-No quiero hablar de eso Mike – creo que vio algo en mi cara que le decía que hablaba en serio.

-amm… bueno, bella… te veo luego… adiós! – bien, había funcionado… largo de aquí Mike.

Caminaba a toda prisa hacia mi casillero, a toda prisa como mi torpeza me permitía, estaba a punto de llegar, solo tenía que dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo….

Cuando de repente unas cálidas manos se posaron en mi cintura y en mi boca, jalándome a no sé donde….

Lamento la tardanza… se que dije que actualizaría, pero ah la escuela, exámenes, universidades, ya saben…. En fin, aquí está el 5to, se que esta algo corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración.

Saben? Lo de el examen a mi me pasa, me super proyecte en eso, pero a quien no le pasa? Son matematicas! O.o

Uy que pasara? Quien será el desconocido que tomo a Bella? Supongo que algunas ya se lo imaginan, no? Y donde estaba Edward? (eso la verdad ni yo lo sé aun, se aceptan ideas ) Bien el gran terremoto se acerca y saben? Es tragedia, alguien debe de morir, pero quien? Será bella? O algún amigo de Bella? Ah! y donde esta Charlie? O todos se salvaran? Mmm… no lo sé, no lo sé…. Ayúdenme a decidirme, sale?

Recuerden, los Reviews si que ayudan a la inspiración y necesito saber que piensan y si alguien quiere ayudarme, bienvenida! Muxos muxos reviews! Eh! Sino…. No me dan ganas de escribir :D

Ya no prometo nada…. Espero escribir rápido el siguiente capítulo…. No abandonare esta historia, eso si lo prometo ;)

Cuídense!

Ciao!


End file.
